


A Schoolroom Punishment

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Series: Hanna Week 2014 [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Foreplay, Hanna Week (Disney), Light BDSM, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: The sound blared out of the crappy sound-speakers, crackling and fizzing frequently overhead. Hans sighed, lazily kicking one of the cords that snaked across the floor underneath his desk – which only served to distort the quality more. Frustrated, he decided he didn’t care. It was nearing the end of the semester, anyway – that was why he was showing them this damned documentary in the first place.His phone buzzed suddenly in his pants’ pocket, vibrating against the sensitive flesh of his thigh. Rustling the papers on his desk quietly, he slipped the phone out of his pocket, holding it discreetly under the desk. The screen was lit up with dirty text after dirty text, each filthier than the last, and Hans felt a hot flush crawling up his neck as he read each one, mouthing the words.(1) New Text Message – Princess AnnaI’ve been a bad, bad girl, Professor Westergard… I think I need to be punished ;)





	A Schoolroom Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For skiploomss. Originally written for Hanna Week Day V, 2014, "AU Day." Edited and reuploaded in 2019.

The sound blared out of the crappy, boxy sound-speakers, crackling and fizzing frequently overhead. Hans sighed, lazily kicking one of the cords that snaked across the floor underneath his desk – which only served to distort the quality more. 

Frustrated, Hans decided he didn’t care. It was nearing the end of the semester, anyway – that was why he was showing them this damned documentary in the first place. His phone buzzed suddenly in his pants’ pocket, vibrating against the sensitive flesh of his thigh.

Rustling the papers on his desk quietly, he slipped the phone out of his pocket, holding it discreetly under the desk. The screen was lit up with dirty text after dirty text, each filthier than the last, and Hans felt a hot flush crawling up his neck as he read each one, mouthing the words.

_ (1) New Text Message – Princess Anna _

_ I’ve been a bad, bad girl, Professor Westergard… I think I need to be punished ;) _

_ (2) New Text Message – Princess Anna _

_ See that ruler next to the chalkboard? The big wooden one? I want you to take that ruler, bend me over your nice, big oak desk, and… _

Hans jumped in his chair as he read on, and a certain below-the-belt appendage jumped appreciatively too, excited by the mental imagery he was concocting.

He glanced up, and there she was, sitting in one of the very back rows and a little to his right, towards the windows, a self-satisfied grin on her cherry lip-gloss-stained lips, eyes focused solely on the phone in her lap.

He felt a twinge of annoyance flash through him at this. Here he’d gone to all this trouble to set up the damned video _and _audio systems in this stupid, primitive, under-funded classroom, all by himself, and there she was, not even paying _attention_, the brat! He was soon distracted, though, all his frustrations forgotten, as his eyes raked her over.

She was wearing a bright, sunflower-coloured blouse with a white Peter Pan collar and a matching pencil skirt, the tight attire hugging her curvaceous form, clinging in all the right places, especially to her full, pert breasts. He could just make out the faint, round outline of her right nipple before she shifted slightly and one fiery red braid tumbled from her shoulder, obscuring it from view.

She glanced up, and their gazes locked across the classroom. Her upper lip curled in a sly smirk, and she held her phone up, gesturing to the glowing device. Then, grin growing wider, she lifted the hem of her skirt and slid the phone underneath.

_ Buzz. _

_ (1) New Snapchat – princessannabanana69 _

_ Oh, no. _

His breathing shallowed in anticipation, Hans opened the app with slightly trembling fingers and found himself salivating at what he saw: Anna’s curved, creamy thighs, giving way to her thin, gauzy lace panties, and, in the centre, a soaking damp spot, the pretty, translucent material clinging wetly to her slit, the bud of her swollen clitoris just visible.

Hans reached up, loosening his pinstriped tie with sweaty fingers. Anna caught his eye again and winked, pulling on her lower lip with her teeth, and his cock once more jumped excitedly.

_ Buzz. _

_ (1) New Text Message – Princess Anna _

_ Oh, Professor, I know I’ve been terribly naughty, but isn’t there  _ anything _I could do for extra credit?_

_ (2) New Text Message – Princess Anna _

_ I’ll do anything – and I do mean  _ anything _;)_

_ (3) New Snapchat – princessannabanana69 _

Hans started in his chair, almost dropping his phone. He clicked it off and slid it back into his pocket, determined to ignore any further buzzing. Class was in session, despite how little actual teaching was going on, and she would just have to wait.

_ However,  _ Hans thought, _perhaps she _does _need to be taught a lesson._

The rest of the lesson passed in what seemed to Hans like agonizing slow motion, made all the more painful by the dull, throbbing ache in his groin. When the bell to signal the end of class and the beginning of lunch break _finally _rang, it almost seemed too good to be true. Hans stood up, flicked on the lights, and dismissed the class. The students filed out quickly, although _filed _was a stretch; within seconds they had all but leapt from their desks, chairs scraping shrilly against the linoleum floor, scrambling and tripping over one another in their haste to reach the door.

All, but one.

“Miss Arendelle,” Hans greeted coolly, pacing around his desk and towards the windows.

Curling his fist around the dangling cord, he lifted the blinds, a beam of harsh, bright sunlight cutting into the previously only artificially illuminated classroom. Dust motes, disturbed by the movement, danced and swayed in the light, millions of pretty, rainbow-coloured particles that glittered and flashed. Somehow, they managed to be beautiful, despite the fact that they were just dust.

Anna blinked in the sudden sunlight, squinting and shielding her eyes with a childlike hand. _She _was beautiful, too – but she was so much more than just dust. In fact, he had never before laid eyes upon such a lovely creature, with her ever-changing azure-blue eyes, the ones that could be an infinite number of shades and variations of blue and green with only the most subtle change in lighting, the ones that could captivate and hold a man’s attention for hours; with her round, innocent, youthful face, sprinkled with a healthy amount of freckles; with her long, waving locks of flaming red hair; with her fine, delicate features, like the swooping ski-slope of her adorable button nose; with her petite body, the one that still managed to retain those enticing curves.

She had so much appeal, in more ways than one, and Hans would find such pleasure in making this heavenly creature squirm beneath him as she moaned his name in ecstasy.

“Professor Westergard…” she began, grinning, but Hans cut her off, sauntering closer.

“You say you want to do something for extra credit?” he asked, stopping in front of her desk and motioning for her to stand up.

Anna obliged, pushing her chair back with an echoing screech. Nodding, she once more worried her lower lip between her pearlescent white teeth. It really was quite an endearing habit, Hans thought as he looked down at her.

“But you’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you, Anna?” Hans breathed, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, his voice rumbling and acquiring a flinty tone, his lips _just _brushing the delicate pink outer shell.

“Y-yes, I have, Professor Westergard,” Anna stuttered, red circles blooming in the apples of her cheeks.

“Why should I reward you for such _naughty _behaviour, then?” he continued, trailing a hand gently across her waist, bumping it over her hip, down her thigh, and back up to the round of her posterior, giving one plump cheek a healthy squeeze through the fabric of her skirt. She yelped, and Hans removed his hand, laughing lightly.

“I – I…”

“I think you need to be punished, Anna,” Hans purred, the use of her first name eliciting from her a faint moan. “Get on my desk.”

“Wha– what?”

“You heard me,” Hans commanded, his tone still light and his voice still feather-soft, yet somehow firm, and much more forceful than before.

Anna nodded again, swallowing, her mouth bone-dry, and cautiously stepped towards the desk. When she hesitated, Hans gave her a reprimanding slap on the rear, and she squeaked, scurrying towards the hulking piece of furniture in question.

“There’s no room,” she mumbled. And she was right. The entire sleek, glossy surface of the desk was covered with a jumble of assorted stationary, much of it broken, precariously stacked piles of textbooks and exercise books, and one coffee-stained, chipped white mug. There _wasn’t _any room.

_ Just another matter to be rectified. _

With a single broad, sweeping motion of his arm, Hans cleared his desk. Broken pens rolled across the floor, disappearing under tables and chairs; creased students’ school books fell open to the floor with a muffled crash; staplers burst open; the mug shattered, fragmented china flying into all corners of the room. Anna gasped, but Hans only grinned.

“Now there is.”

Flushing and completely speechless, Anna clambered onto the desk, bottom pointed skywards as she leaned on her elbows.

“Stay like that,” he ordered, turning around and reaching for the long, wooden ruler that leaned inconspicuously against the chalkboard.

Grasping it firmly in his hand, he leaned one knee against the desk for support, his erection pressed flush against Anna’s ass. He heard her breathing hitch at the sensation. Smirking, he ran one hand along the flat planes of her stomach to cup the underside of her left breast, stroking the hardened pearl of her nipple with the pad of his thumb, and at this her ragged breath hitched audibly once more.

Hans chuckled, applying pressure to the pebble and rolling it beneath his fingertip.

“You like that, don’t you?” he purred. Anna nodded, gasping, arching her back to thrust herself more fully into his grip. He withdrew, skimming his fingers lightly and teasingly over her breast, refusing to give her the pressure and force she needed for climax. That was a privilege, not a right.

And besides, she hadn’t been taught her lesson yet.

“Of course you do, you naughty _slut_. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you, and now look – you’ve only proven me right. What am I to do with someone like you?” He tapped his chin in mock-thought. “I think a spanking is in order, don’t you?”

“Hans, _please_…” Anna groaned, desperate for release.

“Quiet,” he snapped, pinching her nipple. She cried out, a hot, wet flower blooming beautifully between her thighs. She was so aroused, it was almost _painful. _A small trickle of her own excitement seeped through her panties, dribbling down her bare thigh.

“Although,” Hans mused, tracing his forefinger toyingly around the very edge of her areola through the fabric of her blouse, “At least you said ‘please’. Manners are of the utmost importance to me, you know, and I will tolerate nothing less – not in _my _classroom. Perhaps I’ll show some restraint when doling out your punishment.”

Anna shook her head, so quickly for a moment the world softened at the edges. “No! No, Professor!”

“No?”

“I deserve… punishment. So that I don’t _– ah – _so that I won’t be naughty again.”

“I suppose that’s true. Now… are you ready?” Hans removed his hand from her breast, instead running it bracingly over her taut backside, rubbing gentle circles into the clenched muscles with his fingertips. When she nodded, relaxing herself, he brandished the ruler in his other hand, gripping it tightly as he raised it high into the air. Then –

_ Smack! _

Anna gasped, recoiling instinctively from the blow. To her own surprise, though, she found herself growing wetter and wetter at the numbing sting, a second bead of her own arousal rolling down her thigh to join the first. A rectangular mark of multi-coloured chalk dust tinted her previously spotless skirt. Hans patted the dust away, dragging his fingers soothingly over the young girl’s rear.

“We can stop if you want, you know, Anna,” Hans whispered, eyebrows furrowed in a frown, green eyes swimming with concern.

“No, I – that’s okay. I actually – it’s good,” Anna replied hastily, stumbling over her own words, tongue slack in her mouth before she grinned slyly. “After all, I haven’t really learned my lesson yet, have I?”

Beaming, Hans waved the ruler with a flourish, cocking an eyebrow smugly. “No, I suppose you haven’t. What a shame it is, a bright young woman such as yourself, wasting her time with such whorish activities. It’s best I carry this lesson through.” He broke off, stroking his considerable chin thoughtfully.

“Only, I think it’d be more effective if I…” He slipped his hand underneath the hem of Anna’s skirt, dragging it slowly up over the curve of her ass, revealing two round, full, freckled cheeks, clad scantily in those enticing lace panties of hers. God, just the sight made his mouth water. Branded across the pale expanse of skin was the ruler’s mark, a long, shining red welt. Hans felt a pang of guilt bolt through his lower belly – maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. Sure, he was enjoying himself – but he didn’t think he could do so for any longer, not at Anna’s expense.

“Anna, are you sure–”

“Hans!” Anna twisted around to meet his eye, her own glinting with a sort of steely determination he couldn’t recall having seen in them before. It wasn’t this look, however, that really caught his attention – it was the use of his first name. “It’s fine. I promise. Now, hurry up and punish me!”

Hans nodded shortly, inhaling short, sharp breaths through his flared nostrils. “Okay.” Grasping the flat length of wood in his hand once more, he plastered a heartfelt smirk across his lips.

_ Smack! _

When the wood came into contact with her skin, her newly exposed flesh wobbled in the sunlight. Licking his dry, chapped lips, Hans pulled a lemon-yellow handkerchief from his breast pocket, dabbing at his clammy forehead.

_ Smack! _

Anna bucked beneath him, the hard edges of the ruler cutting deep indentations into her pale, pretty flesh, already bearing the first outward signs of blooming bruises. Hans slithered a hand around Anna’s waist, gripping tightly at her hipbone as he brought the ruler down once more, digging his fingers into her hips to prevent her from squirming too much beneath him.

Once, twice more. Anna moaned, and, encouraged by this outward sign of arousal, Hans raised the ruler once more.

_ Smack! _

“There,” Hans murmured, dropping the ruler to the floor with a clatter, sending coloured chalk particles mushrooming into the air. “I do believe you’ve learned your lesson now. Haven’t you, Arendelle?” Hans stroked Anna’s reddened rump tenderly, as if hoping to counteract his previous actions, still feeling decidedly guilty, despite the consensuality of it all.

“Yes, Professor Westergard. I’m – that’s all taken care of,” Anna replied, breathing raggedly as he rubbed her stinging rear before casting her gaze downwards bashfully. “But…”

“But?”

“Well, it’s just…” Anna rolled over out of his reach, perching on the edge of the desk gingerly – her bottom quite sore, as it would be for some time – and spreading her thighs apart, gesturing to the glistening wet stickiness that stained the insides of them. “That might be taken care of… but _this _isn’t.”

“I suppose, since you’ve been such a good girl, and you bore your punishment so graciously, that a little reward is in order, isn’t it?”

Hans flashed her a wicked grin, already lowering himself to his knees.


End file.
